Our hopes for research success in the domain of overlap between demography and genetics with economists' non-linear models have been rather abundantly fulfilled. Achieved solutions suggest so many new problems that we have been unable to find time to explore but a fraction of them. The completed analysis of R.A. Fisher's "reproductive value" has finally paved the way for a critical audit and definitive analysis of Fisher's "Fundamental Theorem on Natural Selection". Also, our several investigations of the nonlinear difference equations of genetic selection give the handle to provide some complete models of skin selection and other processes of sociobiology. Pausing just to write up for publication our findings in process would more than require the time and resources being applied for in this installment of HD09081-04.